1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pallet for storage and transport of goods, consisting of an upper deck that serves as a standing surface for the goods, standing feet that can be assembled onto the underside of the upper deck, and accommodation channels formed into the upper deck, for affixing at least one reinforcement strip.
2. The Prior Art
Such pallets are described, for example, in German Patent Applications Nos. DE 10 2004 049 201 A1 and DE 10 2007 013 210. In the case of these known pallets, a diagonally-running reinforcement strip, for example made of steel, is used to reinforce the upper deck.
This reinforcement strip gives the pallet fairly good stability under normal stress, particularly if only one item of transport goods that fills up the entire area of the upper deck is set onto the pallet.
However, since often a plurality of smaller containers are also set down next to one another on such pallets, the stability in the regions between the diagonal reinforcement strip is often insufficient.